


Meet Me at the Mountain Peak

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [12]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Ancient Feral Dragon Grymes, Crossdressing, Dacryphilia, Human/Monster Romance, Lingerie, Men Crying, Nonbinary Character, Other, Teratophilia, androgynous character, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 12Dragon | Dacryphilia | Primal Play | Lingerie | Cross DressingStarring a very special character of a friend, from a mutual campaign. An AU where they are not a half dragon, but a full dragon. An ancient, slightly feral Silver dragon.Yearning for adventure, Sylven follows rumors to the deadly snowy mountain peaks. Without a party, he is left on his journey alone. Little does he know, an encounter with a strange elf along the way is more than it seems. After all, even the most reclusive of silver dragons come down to intermingle in shifted forms among the shorter life-spanned species.A promise is exchanged that the dragon won't let the man forget.





	Meet Me at the Mountain Peak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bombasticus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombasticus/gifts).

> This installment of Kinktober is dedicated to a friend of mine, and is directly inspired by their character in our current campaign. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy them, as well as this story, as much as I have~

Sylven stared at his, now former, party members in horror and irritation. 

“You WHAT?” 

The half-orc shrugged at him as the blonde halfling next to him turned her nose up, speaking up for them. 

“We quit. We think you should too. It was a miracle that we made it this far up the mountain. There’s no way we’ll make it to the castle, let alone defeat an ancient silver dragon. We’re going back home, so we can stock up on supplies and earn some money taking odd jobs with the guild. We’re not like you. We don’t care about some big adventure. We just want to stay alive and get paid…”

Sylven sighed and shook his head. He wanted to argue with them, but he knew it would make no difference. They’d already lost two other party members weeks ago for similar members and had yet to replace them. 

Tightening his fists he looked to them again, forcing a smile. “Well, I wish you two luck in your endeavours then! I’ve come too far to turn back now!”

The half-orc and the halfling started to speak up, probably to make an attempt to change the young human’s mind, but he was already turning on his heel, making his way to the bar. 

Flopping heavily onto a worn stool, he raised a hand, ordering a drink. 

He had to start planning the rest of his ascent up the mountain. The snowy peak was perilous, even for seasoned groups, and now he would be taking the trek alone. He was sure he could manage, but he was worried about the area surrounding the ancient castle. 

There was a storm, a ferocious blizzard that was rumoured to be the death of countless men and women. Rumours had it that it was caused by the ancient silver dragon, protecting it’s keep, ever living in isolation. 

Sylven was just finishing his drink, about to order another, when an unfamiliar figure strode up next to him, leaning on the bar facing him. 

The human looked up at the figure, taking in the stranger's appearance, unable to help his jaw dropping, his mouth forming a soft ‘o’ as his pulse quickened. 

The stranger was a beautiful elf, though whether they were a man or woman Sylven couldn’t tell. Not that it deterred his attraction. If anything, the eir of mystery around them piqued his curiosity more. A soft crown of braided hair was woven across their head, the rest of their snowy white hair shimmering as it draped over their shoulders and down their back. Light wisps of hair graced their cheeks and chin, an uncommon sight for an elf, but something about the way they held themselves made Sylven inherently KNOW that they were no man, despite the feature...

Pointed ears were adorned with large moonstones, inserted in the lobes of their ears, and shimmering, spiked, silver jewelry formed a high collar around their long elegant neck. 

Thin wisps of sheer white fabric flowed over their body, draping down them in elegant folds that were much too light for as far up the snowy mountain as they were. How was the beautiful being not shivering in their steps?

Sylven wasn’t sure of himself, almost second-guessing his sight, but it seemed like the elf had pale scales along their temples, shimmering ever so slightly when the light of the tavern caught them just right. 

Long, elegant fingers were decorated in silver jewelry and chains, leading to what appeared to be silver claw-like pieces on each fingertip. 

Something about the stranger felt so utterly otherworldly and Sylven couldn’t help but swallow a quickly forming lump in his throat. 

The elf smiled down at him, and he could swear it was like the Gods were shining their light upon him. 

What in the fuck?

“Forgive me, but I couldn’t help but overhear you… ‘speaking’ with your companions earlier-”

“Former companions.” Sylven interjected. 

The elf chuckled lightly. “Of course.” 

They leaned down, playing with a fly away hair on the man’s fair head, making the man blush.

“So, do you plan to trekk the mountain alone? It is quite a perilous journey, little one…” 

Sylven flushed, his cheeks and nose growing warm. “Y-yes. I know I may look quite small for a man, but I can hold my own. And it’s always been my dream to encounter a dragon. I will conquer the mountain and find the fabled castle!” 

He wasn’t sure why his goal was tumbling from his lips so eagerly, but he couldn’t help himself. 

His words seemed to pique the elf’s interest though. “Oh? A dragon you say? What… high aspirations for such a tiny, young human.” 

Sylven felt himself ruffle at the words. He was often mistaken for being much younger than he was. He had a fairly lithe figure for a man, and couldn’t not grow a beard to save his life, thanks to his damnable genetics. “I’ll have you know I’m not child! I’m a man of my 30’s and a seasoned adventurer! Well… seasoned enough!” 

He bit his tongue as the thought crossed his mind that he didn’t mind his lithe figure as he had an affinity for women’s garments, especially in the boudoir. Now why did he find those kinds of thoughts come to his mind when looking at the person before him? Damn these filthy thoughts!

The elf smirked down at him and nodded at his outburst, completely unbothered by it. “So what might your name be, if I may be so bold?” 

The human swallowed hard, unsure why he felt so compelled to tell the elf his name. Perhaps solely in hopes of hearing it roll of the beautiful being’s lips. 

“Sylven…” 

The elf’s eyes visibly shone, their ears perking at the name. They let out a bubbling laugh, that rang through the tavern and made Sylven’s chest tighten. 

They clapped their hands together in glee. “Oh how  
perfect  
.”

They leaned down to the human, whispering into his ear and causing the man’s hair to stand up on end along his neck. 

“I do believe this is what you human’s would call… ‘fate’. Good luck on your journey, little human. You will have my protection along the way… if you make it all the way… may we have a little fun and indulge upon each other.”

A shudder ran down Sylven’s spine as the elf turned and proceeded to walk away, towards the exit of the tavern. 

“Wait!” Sylven held out a hand as he shouted at the elf, the tavern growing silent at his outburst. 

The elf paused, turning to face him with a sly smile still gracing their lips. “Hmm?”

“W-what is your name?”

The elf paused, considering for a moment before laughing loudly. 

“I haven’t been asked that in many years… but back then? I was called Grymes.”

Without giving the human a chance to process their response, the elf turned around and left the establishment, walking directly into the waiting snowstorm that had enveloped the tavern. 

Sylven mouthed the name curiously as he vaguely registered that the elf’s feet had been bare.

Days later, Sylven found himself on his trek up the frigid mountain. He was making wonderful time, he found. Much better than he had anticipated, even on his most optimistic plans. 

He used his sword to knock some snow from a low branch as he passed it, contemplating his journey and his utter luck. While most stories he had heard told of a storm that seemed to follow wherever adventurers trekked, trapping them forever or until they gave up and left the mountain… he couldn't help but feel like he was being corralled. 

Good weather followed him, parting in wide spaces in the direction he always needed to go. While he would get caught in an occasional storm and need to set up camp, by morning it would always pass, and it would never leave him completely snowed in. 

It was strange indeed. But he was not going to look his luck in the mouth and be ungrateful. 

Using a long, weathered branch as a walking stick, he made his way to a cliff’s edge, overlooking a valley. A gasp escaped his lips as the sight before him came into view. 

A massive castle seemed to hang over the opposing cliffs, practically dangling in mid-air as it overlooked the valley. Snow topped the peaks of the towers that peered across the way. He was so close, he could make out the details of the frozen stone walls. 

But how to reach the castle itself? There was no way to access the cliffside castle from the front without being airborne. There would obviously be a ground level back entrance, but making his way all the way to the opposing peak? That would take potential weeks…

The human began muttering to himself, crouching down and drawing in the packed snow, figuring out potential plans. 

“But what would be the fastest? But maybe I shouldn’t worry about fastest and go the safest route? But I’ve come SO CLOSE…”

A voice from behind him made him jump, sending him flailing back and landing on his ass in the snow. 

“Indeed, it would be such a shame after you have made it so far. The front door is right there after all.”

The human stared up at the very same elf he had encountered in the tavern mere days ago. 

The chuckled down at him, as beautiful as ever, standing barefoot in the snow, completely unbothered by the frigid temperature.

“Grymes!” 

The elf smiled wide at the name. “Wow, it’s been so long since I’ve heard that… it feels almost foreign… I think I missed it though…” 

They kneeled down, facing the human, practically nose to nose. 

“You should say it more.” 

Sylven swallowed hard, staring in disbelief at the elf. How had they gotten to the peak? Then again they had said something about meeting him there… 

Confusion muddled the human’s thoughts. 

The elf looked over the human, glancing at the ancient castle across the valley. 

“So… as I said, it would be quite a shame to turn around. Would you like a lift to the front door?”

“W-what?”

Sylven stuttered over his words, his confusion increasing. Was the elf magic, or simply mad?

The elf smiled at him, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away. 

A shimmer of magic, so palpable that Sylven could feel it coming off of the elf in waves, began to swirl around the elf. Their form slowly fading away as the sight of a massive silver dragon took their place. 

Shimmering scales glinted in the sunlight as massive wings stretched out wide, skimming the treetops themselves. 

Sylven gasped at the sheer size of the creature. Even standing, he would only come up to the creature’s shoulder, at most. 

Fin-like spikes adorned the beast’s jaw and brow, making way for two large horns that curved back and away from the creature’s head. 

Sylven gulped as he glanced down to the large talons that now stretched and curled in the snow, revelling in their original form, like a cat testing it’s claws. 

Leaning it’s massive head down, the massive silver dragon lowered it’s head so it was level with the dumbstruck man. 

“Are you ready?” 

Sylven nodded dumbly, still staring wide-eyed at the creature before him in awe. 

Realization was finally sinking in. 

The elf he had met in the tavern? That he had been ogling and unabashedly attracted to? That was THE ancient silver dragon of the mountain. 

He barely registered when the dragon lifted him in it’s claws, only being pulled from his thoughts as cold air rushing past his face, the feeling of his stomach jumping into his throat overwhelming him. 

He bit down a scream, the dragon laughing at him as he tensed in it’s grip. 

Thankfully the trip was a short one. Within moments, they landed, not in front of the large castle, but through one of the large tower windows. 

The beast placed the human on his feet, letting him wander the room of his own accord, taking in the sight with shock and awe.

His every dream had been of this place. 

Sylven looked around, admiring the thick tapestries lining the stone walls. It was a relatively plain room, the only decoration was the fabric along the walls and candles along the edge of the room. A few old trunks and chests were shoved to the side, and there seemed to be a pile of high quality bedding materials heaped into a pile haphazardly in the center or the large, circular room. 

“Where are we?”

The dragon turned around, curling it’s wings around itself as it settled onto the lavish nest. It’s head was held high as it looked to the human, crossing its front claws as if it were quite pleased with itself. Its maw quirked into an obvious smirk, staring at the human. 

“My bedroom, of course. Did you forget our little promise?”

Sylven thought for a moment, remember the elf… dragon’s… last words before they took their leave. 

A bright red flush crept up the human’s face. “Oh!” 

“Oh, yes.” The dragon practically purred the words, it’s voice rumbling low in it’s chest. 

A pang of arousal shot to Sylven’s groin at the tone. 

The dragon nodded its head towards the chests across the room. 

“You’re far too overdressed. And doomed to catch your death in wet clothes from the snow, anyway… you’re free to take anything you want from those chests. Change into something pretty for me… whatever you pick, you may keep.”

Sylven eyed the chest, taking a breath before walking over to them. Kneeling down he cracked them open one by one. Extravagant outfits from across the ages filled the chests, of any design he could desire. Some for men, and some for women. 

His eyes settled on one in particular and his heart began to race. Dare he? He did love it…

Before he could second-guess himself, he gripped the cloth, holding it to his chest and standing. 

Glancing back, he saw the silver dragon still eyeing him as he had been shuffling through the clothes, being as patient as could be. 

He contemplated asking for somewhere to change in private, but quickly changed his mind. The tone of their current situation has headed in that direction anyway. Why not embrace it? 

Turning fully away, he disrobed, shucking away the cold, wet adventuring gear. 

Holding out the thin, sheer fabric, he began to slip into it, draping each fold carefully around his lithe frame. The silky white material was cool against his skin and complemented his complexion well, though it left much of his back exposed, as well as his legs. 

Turning around, his chest and cheeks were an obvious shade of pink, one of his hands slipping up his chest to hook around his neck nervously. 

The silver dragon’s breathing hitched at the sight of him when he turned around to face them. 

A low rumble escaped them as they purred out their satisfaction at the man. 

Sylven looked to the dragon, the blush quickly reaching his ears. The dragon curled a large talon outward and then towards itself in a ‘come hither’ motion. 

Sylven obeyed, stepping quickly towards the massive beast as his stomach tightened. Whether it was in fear or excitement, he wasn’t sure. 

Possibly, it was a mixture of both. 

The dragon open it’s large jaws, allowing a long forked tongue to snake out from between glistening teeth and wrap around the man’s neck possessively. 

Sylven shuddered at the warm, wet sensation as it tightened around his neck and shoulders, raising a shaking hand to the creature’s jaw and sliding his hand along one of the long fins there. He stroked it languidly, his eyes closing as he lost himself to the sensation of the creature with it’s jaws mere inches from his torso. 

He continued to stroke the creature’s jaw and face, fluttering touches working towards its neck. 

One of his hands accidentally slipped to the underside of one of the spiked fins lining the creature’s jaw and he found himself rewarded with a deep, rumbling groan. 

Suddenly, the creature’s tongue slipped away from his body and it withdrew, startling him. 

Sylven’s eyes fluttered open in shock, yanking his hand away to look the dragon in the eye, expecting irritation or anger at his touch. His apologies were already halfway out of his mouth when he felt himself fall silent. 

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to h-”

The silver dragon before him stared at him, it’s slitted pupils suddenly blown wide. 

The dragon huffed out, it’s voice practically cracking. 

“Trust me, little one, that was not painful…”

Realization dawned on the human and he flushed, a smile sneaking to his lips as he began to reach forward to repeat the motion. 

The silver dragon watched his hand, a smirk exposing monstrous fangs. “Oh, what a coy little minx I have found!” 

Grabbing the man with an inhuman quickness, the dragon pulled him closer, tossing him before them and into the lavish nest. 

A guttural growl rose up in their chest, creeping into their throat as they breathed in the human’s scent, shoving their snout into his torso and nuzzling into him roughly. 

Sylven reached up and ran his fingers along the underside of the spiked fin again, drawing out the motion slowly. 

A rumble rose from the dragon, so deep that Sylven felt it resonate in his bones. 

The creature growled, closing its eyes for a moment and huffing. “Damn you… I’ll let you have as many others as you wish…”

“W-wha?” Sylven muttered in confusion, his head trying to process the groaned out comment. 

He received his answer when the massive mawed opened over him, terrifyingly large teeth lunging for him. 

Instinctual fear kicked in and he gasped, tears welling up in his eyes as the creature lunged towards him. 

The attack never came though. 

The beast gripped into the light fabric decorating his body and tore it away as if it were paper. 

The fabric fell away in tattered shreds, exposing every inch of his now nude figure, his manhood on full display for the beast. 

Relief washed over him in waves, the tears of fear finally spilling over as he let out a sigh. 

The dragon glanced up at his face, it’s long tongue tracing across pointed teeth as it watched him. 

Craning its neck down, it’s held him down, running its tongue up his body and along his damp cheeks with a groan. 

It lapped away his every tear, only seeming to grow even more aroused by the fear reaction of the human below it. 

Sylven couldn’t help the stirrings in his belly as the beast continued to trace it’s tongue over his body and face. 

His chest heaved as he ran one hand along the creature’s jaw, his other hand lazily tugging at his cock. 

A moan escaped him and his hips began to stutter, making the dragon take notice of his ministrations. 

It pulled away for a moment, giving him a playful nip, with no intention of real harm.

“Who said you could touch yourself? You are my delicacy.” 

Sylven felt a wave of shame and arouse flow through him, his cock twitching at the words. 

“S-sorry…” 

His hand drifted away from himself as the dragon adjusted him, leaning down to run it’s tongue over his genitals eagerly, all the while watching his face as it worked him. 

The man had to bite his cheek to keep from crying out at the terrifyingly arousing sight as the dragon wrapped it’s long tongue around his cock, snaking it slowly around before pulling it away in a swift motion. 

Unable to contain himself, Sylven let out a garbled moan as the tightness in his belly wound tighter. 

The creature opened it’s maw, practically swallowing his lower half as sharp teeth caressed his thighs. 

A gasp stuttered it’s way out of him when he felt the thick, wet tongue start to press at his tight entrance, lapping at it and working him open with startling expertise. 

It didn’t take long for the tight muscles to loosen, granting the access the creature wanted, thrusting it’s tongue into the man with vigor. 

Sylven cried out loudly, whining as he gripped onto the dragon’s snout with one hand,the other reaching over his head to fist tightly into the velvety bedding. 

His hips jerked out of pure instinct and he found himself riding the long tongue, letting the massive beast fuck him like a bitch in heat with it’s mouth. 

The realization that his very life was in the beast’s hands, or mouth as it were, flickered into his mind for a moment and he found himself shuddering hard. 

He ran his hand up and along that tantalizing spot that he now knew would drive the beast wild, sending it’s instincts into overdrive. 

A groan, followed by a primar roar erupted from the great beast, the sound reverberating through him and making every inch of him quake in all the right ways. 

He felt the creature begin to fuck him mercilously, giving him no time to catch his breath. 

It was mere moments before his body was tensing, his orgasm making his body quake as waves of pleasure ebbed through him, racking his body harder than he ever remembered. 

“G-Grymes!” 

He barely managed to choke out the creature’s name as he came, his vision going white for a moment. 

As he came down from his high, he felt the dragon withdraw from his abused hole, lapping gently at him and licking every inch of him clean while he recovered, panting in the creature’s arms.

A satisfied rumble, almost like a purr, emanated from the creatures chest. 

“What a good boy you are, Sylven… Did you enjoy yourself as much as I did?”

Sylven laughed loudly, forcing the sound out with a heaving breath as he nodded, turning his head to look at the creature’s head. 

“I can’t believe that just happened… that was everything I’ve ever wanted but better. To think I wanted an adventure. And I ended up fucking THE silver dragon of the mountain…” 

The dragon chuckled heartily, nuzzling into him. 

It winked coyly at him before running it’s tongue along his neck. 

“Oh, little one… that was merely the foreplay… you made it so far. How would you like to stay awhile?”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment or kudo if you enjoyed this piece!   
I love and appreciate every bit of positive feedback and it's always a joy to wake up to~


End file.
